dkctvfandomcom-20200215-history
King K. Rool
King K. Rool (also known as King Krusha Rool in Donkey Kong 64)http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/71554342#3 is the leader of the Kremlings and is the villain of the show. In almost every episode of the show, King K. Rool always tries to steal the Crystal Coconut with his minions by using tricks, but always fails whenever Donkey Kong comes in and banana slams him and his minions. In his name, the "K. Rool" is pronounced as "kuh-rool" (but pronounced "kay-rool" by Cranky Kong in "Bad Hair Day"), which means it's actually a pun to the word "cruel".http://www.mariowiki.com/King_K._Rool Personality His personality is similar to his personality from one of the games he has appeared, which is bossy, loud, megalomaniacal, and slightly clumsy.http://www.mariowiki.com/King_K._Rool#Donkey_Kong_Country_television_series However, in an episode named "Baby Kong Blues", K. Rool kept Baby Kong in his lair and sings a song for his lullaby. In the song, he is trying to sound nice, but at some times, he can get evil when singing. He has a few differences from his video game doppelganger, these being the fact in the show, k.rool has a higher voice and speaks in an English accent, as opposed to the gurgling, booming-voiced one from the videogames. Also, while in the videogames, k.rool is an accomplished combatant who faces up to donkey Kong and his freinds, and can hold his own on the battlefield, in the TV series, he often shows cowardice and only attacks when other kremlings have his back. The TV series also reduced him to donkey Kong's height, as opposed to the giant he is in the games. His left eye is also healthy in the TV show, as opposed to the bloodshot peeper he had in the games. However, his eyes do bulge whenever he gets worked up. In the episode "Best of Enemies", K. Rool and Cranky used to be considered as friends as seen in a photo Cranky kept in his chest as seen in the cabin. When they were friends, they used to tsunami wrestle and skydive without a parachute. However, K. Rool always cheats and wins, which is how their friendship broke. Appearance He is commonly seen in his original game appearance and look. The look consists of a red cape, gold wrist bands, and a gold crown. The appearance consists of his skin being green and a yellow stomach. In the episode "Hooray for Holly-Kongo Bongo", when Bluster found a character (which is K. Rool, of course), he says that he got the looks, the voice, and the style. He also says that he's more than green and he's his leading man. Relationships Donkey Kong In the show, K. Rool seems to hate him, because DK always tries to stop him from stealing the Crystal Coconut. Donkey Kong also disliked K. Rool, mostly because he keeps stealing the coconut to get it's power, and he always stops him, and sometimes, he uses his fist to banana slam him. However, Donkey Kong can sometimes appear polite and even cortious towards King K.Rool, suggesting he doesn't hate K.Rool as much as K.Rool hates Donkey Kong. Klump and Krusha For Klump, K. Rool thinks that he's a mute, because he thinks that Klump always tries to think of ideas which don't work, despite the fact that he's one of the generals of the Kremlings. And for Krusha, K. Rool thinks that he is nothing but a dumb Kremling, because Krusha is actually brainless. However, in the episode "Speed", Krusha got hit by a minecart Klump was riding on, and Krusha now became smart like K. Rool, and K. Rool likes him being that. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Kremlings Category:Leaders Category:Reptiles